


Last Moment

by blackstreak (Not_A_Ginger)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Season 3 Spoilers, Very Pyrrha centered, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Ginger/pseuds/blackstreak
Summary: A little angst I had to get out my system.What Pyrrha would have thought in her *last moments* (get it?)





	Last Moment

She kissed him. She had thought it would've been easier to leave her crush. It wasn't. He had screamed as she pushed him into the rocket locker. He had cried as it flew away.

She rolled her shoulders. She walked towards the tower to face Cinder. 

She took out her spear and sheild, and peaked over the edge to ser her. The battle was intense and she felt like she was going to win.

A pain spiked up at her ankle, blossomed around her foot. She fell to one knee and looked up at Cinder. Cinder already had an arrow nocked on her bow as she took aim.

Deep breathe. Pyrrha looked up at Cinder and, while maintaining eye contact, said "Do you believe in destiny?"

She prepared for her last moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so maybe it's a little short but it's better than nothing. 
> 
> Let me know how it was in the comments.


End file.
